


Songs About You

by Versxceangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Award Winners, Bottom Harry, Closeted Character, Closeted Harry, Closeted Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Inspired by Music, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry references, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, New York City, Only the Brave - Freeform, Realistic, Smut, Song: Habit (Louis Tomlinson), Song: Sweet Creature (Harry Styles), Songs, Top Louis, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Trapped In A Closet, a LOT of references, based over 10 years, what im trying to say is simon did it okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versxceangel/pseuds/Versxceangel
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a well known name in the music industry, after winning the x factor, releasing a platinum album and gaining millions of adoring fans his life doesn't even seem close to difficult.But that's only what people see...Louis loves fairy lights, so why is he kept in the dark?Louis loves to dance, so why is he kept tied down?Louis loves Harry, so why is he not allowed to show it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Songs About You

I Couldn't believe my eyes, he was gorgeous. Those sparkling green eyes, those perfect red lips and don't even get me started on the beautiful ringlets that lay on top of his head.

I could have stared at this guy all day.

At that moment I realized that all my daydreams for the rest of the week would revolve around him.

The curly boy.

*3 hours before*

Award shows suck

I've only been to like two in my whole career but the point still stands.

There is so much pressure put into them and it's almost like a war between different fandoms. It's kinda sad actually because at the end of the day the votes don't even fucking count.

The pressure to look good and wear something so unique and original yet not too flashy and unflattering.

The large groups of strangers behind flashing cameras screaming your name for nothing but a good picture that will end up in articles the next morning where you are shamed if you don't look "good enough".

If it was my choice I obviously wouldn't go but the part where I'm nominated for 3 awards doesn't help me.

Song of the summer

Best music video

Best new artist

Cool innit?

Anyway, I'm now forced to go to this crappy show and look good... I mean I always look but I needed to look better.

I'm now scrolling through my Twitter mentions whilst my driver was driving me to the Intercontinental Hotel in Midtown Manhattan to get ready for the Grammys.

"oh my god seeing @louis_tomlinson in a tux tonight will literally impregnate me just from the sight of it"

Nice to know I have that effect on women, but that's the only thing they will be getting from me if I'm going to be honest.

When we pulled up at the hotel and the car door opened for me to step out and walk inside of the overpriced, deluxe hotel with a woman behind the reception desk that looked way too happy for it to be natural.

I was lead into a large suite with way too many people in there to count, so I put a smile on my face and walked in with a loud "hi, how are you all today?", all I got back was smiles and waves.

I was lead to a makeup chair what i would be sitting in for the next hour and a half where they added shit that I don't know the name of to my face and made my hair look somewhat tame.

Then they lead me to the outfit I will be wearing tonight which I surprisingly liked. It was an all-black outfit with a turtleneck, jeans, a blazer, and black dress shoes with a white sole.

Once I put on the outfit and looked in the mirror I was shocked, damn I look good. These pictures better turn out phenomenal tonight or I'll be pissed.

"Louis, the award show starts in an hour, are you ready?" I heard Zuzanna (my assistant) shout from the outside of the closed door.

"Sure, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

So I smoothed out my suit jacket, unlocked the door, and walked out. The look on Zuzanna's face worried me, her mouth was wide open with her jaw almost on the floor.

"Is there a problem?" I questioned

"Oh uh n-no not at all, s-sorry" She answered

"Alright then let's go, I've got awards to collect!" I replied

"Oh yeah let's get going!" She laughed. "Oh and Louis?"

I looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"You look incredible." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Zuzanna" I said with a smiled back.

And with that, we are out the door, in the car, and on the way to the Grammys.

...

I walked on to the carpet to be greeted by thousands of flashing lights and voices screaming my name.

"LOUIS OVER HERE!"

"LOUIS LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Fuck off will ya?

Anyway, I complied and looked to my right just to see possibly the most perfect human I have ever laid my eyes upon.

I Couldn't believe my eyes, he was gorgeous. Those sparkling green eyes, those perfect red lips and don't even get me started on the beautiful ringlets that lay on top of his head.

I could have stared at this guy all day.

Until we made eye contact.

I gulped hard and felt myself blush bright pink after being caught looking at this guy who I don't even know.

Then he just...smiled, he looked straight into my eyes and showed his beautiful smile.

At that moment I realized that all my daydreams for the rest of the week would revolve around him.

The curly boy.

I looked back towards the cameras just as I got told to move on to the end of the carpet and finish getting my pictures taken.

Just as I started to walk on I saw that the curly boy had disappeared, I felt a frown form on my face. Was I ever going to see him again? I don't think I could go my entire life without knowing who this sweet creature is.

I walked into the venue feeling my eyes scatter across the room looking for him, I needed to find him. it didn't help that I'm shorter than half of the people here.

When I got to my seat, I slouched down with a sigh.

...

The venue quickly got full and the show started and the awards that I was nominated for weren't going to be presented yet so I left to go to the bathroom.

I walked in there and they were pretty much empty except for a guy who was at the end urinal doing his business.

I walked up to a urinal and started doing my business when all of a sudden the door flew open but I didn't look to see who it was.

I felt the guy come up to the urinal next to me when there were like five other free ones on either side of me, c'mon mate wasn't you ever taught not to do that?

Then the worst happened.

I felt a warm liquid running down my leg, soaking my jeans.

I looked down to see that this guy was peeing on me. What the actual fuck?

I looked up at this guy ready to cuss him out but then when he looked back at me and I saw them unforgettable green eyes again.

"oops," He said with a dazed look on his face.

But I couldn't say anything back, all I could squeak out was a pathetic,

"hi"

Then it felt like the world had stopped spinning for a moment. Why did I feel the need to gently hold the sides of his face or slowly run my fingers through his soft brown hair?

I had only said one word to this guy but my thoughts about him were taking over my entire mind.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until my daydreams were interrupted by a voice announcing.

"And the winner is...HARRY STYLES!"

That dazed look on his face quickly changed to a stunned look.

"SHIT, THAT'S ME!" He yelled and ran to the door.

He reached the handle but turned back to face me and said,

"Sorry for peeing on you by the way," He said with a smile

"It's okay" I replied

"I'm glad I was stood next to you at the urinals..if I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd much rather have your pee than his pee." I said motioning to the guy at the end urinal who was still here but oblivious to everything that was happening around him.

He gave me a toothy smile and ran out while I trailed out after him.

I saw him run up on stage and speak into the mic.

"I'm really sorry, I was having a wee," He said which made everyone laugh.

He kept talking but I was just admiring his stage presence. He must be really good at what he does, I'd love to see him perform some time, he must be a natural.

I made my way back to my seat and sat down.

"Are you okay? You took your time, why is your leg wet?" Zuzanna asked as I sat down.

"SHIT" I jumped back up from my seat and ran back to the bathrooms trying to sort out the situation that some guy called 'Harry Styles' had put me in.

I'll get him back.

I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions.
> 
> Follow my Twitter for updates when new chapters come out ( @SHEKILLMMIND )
> 
> I know I'm not the best writer but this is my first actual story so hopefully, it will get better.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
